


Candle

by keitolino



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keito pays his boyfriend one last visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princessino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessino/gifts).



Dressed all in black, Keito kneeled in front of a bed like furniture that is placed on an enhancement inside a candle lit room. Next to the bed, there was a tiny table that had all sorts of candies on it, 3 coins and another pair of candles. 

There was also a frame on it – showing off a very natural and pleasant smile by a happy looking Inoo. His hair was parted a bit on the right side; his fringe was a bit messy from the breeze of wind that was flattering around him.

Keito looked down on the ground, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He listened to the voice on his left side; joining them silently in his thoughts. The voice was reading a Sutra, steadily in a praying rhythm as it's common to chant a prayer like. 

When the English boy opened his eyes, his view was blurry. He looked in front of him; leading his eyes from the feet of the bed until the top of it – swiftly closing his eyes again. Keito took a deep breath and pegged to the lily bouquet in his hands. 

Again he gazed at the feet of the bed – and finally dared to look all the way up to the head. A sting in his heart made him gasp in horror, clasping his heart with one hand; almost squishing the lilies with the other. 

Inoo was placed inside the bed-like furniture – a casket. His eyes were closed, his fringe combed to one side of his head; his mouth closed tightly. He wore his most beautiful and expensive Kimono; his hands were resting on his abdomen. Flowers were placed on and around him; embracing the beauty that he once was. 

„That I was able to love you was the most wonderful present I have ever received.“, Keito whispered, as he placed the bouquet next to the lifeless body of his boyfriend. He stretched out his arm and stroked Inoo's cold lips to wet them with pure water. His heart was beating heavily. 

„Farewell –“, he breathed – and then everything turned black all around him.


End file.
